buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - SIEGER!!
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Hello and welcome to a new instalment in the Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development. This time, we are going to thread into the world of huge, ney, colossal deity dragons that we befriend and fight together with. Dont ask me how we tame these huge beasts, we just do, and we start off with what is possibly the most iconic of the Ancient World monsters to date: Duel Sieger. So then, lets take a look~ SIIIIEEEEGEEEER!!! I dont think I should have to explain how the basic trio of Sieger forms work, but I will give a basic rundown anyway. Duel Sieger "SD" is the base form we start on. It is not the strongest monster in the world, but it is free to start on, so we can save some gauge. And when we dont use him, he turns into a Duel Sieger searcher for a gauge. Duel Sieger "Spartand" is the second form that we most likely will stay on for the longest, hopefully, if a worst case scenario happens. And Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" is the big finish designed to just end the game with. We also run maxed out copies of Glacies to shield Sieger from all kinds of attacks, and Forbolka handles the gauge, which we will need. The new addition to Sieger's decklist is his own Impact Monster form, Duel Sieger, "Sieger Turbulence!" which can be called at any time a S3 Dragon Lord with Lifelink is destroyed. You null their lifelink, your life is set to 1, and Turbulence enters the field. We dont run massive amount of copies of this impact, because it is a game clincher, not something we use at all times. Also, remember that just because you can call it, does not mean you should. Try to stall the game as much as possible before dropping this form. Also, combined with the spell, Unwielding Dragon, we can Counter heal, after activating his ability, to have more than 1 life when the opponent's turn rolls around, which makes survivability even easier. Just watch out for the nasty Penetrate. Other spells ran in the deck includes the staple 4 of DDC and DEL, the best Ancient World spells. We also include Wrath Trigger, which can be used to stop Tempest Enforcer from being destroyed, or you can use it on Spartand, giving the Soulguard behemoth Counterattack for the turn, which will help a lot. Makings of a Great Dragon helps searching for either form of Sieger, but there is no reason to max it, because Sieger SD searches other forms as well. Rise & Fall of Dragons supplies us with yet even more gauge than before, Dragon Dreams is another healing source we should use because of the high life cost the deck tends to have, and Dragon Thunder deals with pesky little cards the opponent has that might ruin our fun, like Abygale. Then we get to my favorite part: Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho. This nifty little spell allow us to destroy Sieger manually, letting us decide when we want to evolve Sieger or not. This opens up a very dangerous combination, where you attack twice with Spartand, use the spell, and then call Tempest Enforcer for an additional 3 attacks, pushing damage to as much as 15 in one turn, from 5 seperate attacks. It is a very devestating combo, and a center piece to a lot of Sieger decks these days, so make sure to prepare for it. Also, it allows us to evolve Sieger against Death decks, who just do not want to attack him at all. Lastly, we are running Scatter Armor, Enma, because Sieger might need some backup, and having an un-nullable Item attack is always welcome as well. And the opponent might not expect it, that is also something. Duel Sieger is a very straightforward, yet powerful deck that can take some opponents by surprise. Playing the deck is not the easiest thing however, as more than often, you will find yourself depleting your own life to use the good spells and boost the usage of Sieger. Thread carefully in the land of deities, my friends. Category:Blog posts